onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Gigant Battle
|jname = ワンピース ギガントバトル！ |rname = Wanpīsu: Giganto Batoru |ename = N/A |developer = Ganbarion |publisher = Namco Bandai |release = September 9, 2010 (Japan) |platform = Nintendo DS |genre = Action }} , previously known as , is a Nintendo DS game published by Bandai. It was first announced in the second Weekly Shonen Jump issue released in December 2009. It focuses from the Sabaody Archipelago Arc to the Marineford Arc, but contain content from previous arcs as well. The gameplay seems to be similar to Jump Ultimate Stars from what has been demonstrated in videos and screenshots. The game was released on September 9, 2010. There will also be a special edition of this game (seen in the promo scan to the very right) which will come with some cards that unlock in-game content and can also be used in a One Piece arcade game, One Py Berry Match, which is part of Bandai's "Carddas" series of games. It seems that this game was very popular among One Piece fans and leading to the reason why Ganbarion and Namco Bandai announced the release of One Piece Gigant Battle in Europe on July 1, 2011 and a sequel: One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. Stages * Thousand Sunny * Grove #1 * Sabaody Park * Kuja Combat Arena * [[Impel Down|'Impel Downs Lowest Levels' (Level 4, 5, 5.5, and 6)]] * Marineford Plaza * Last Resort * Judicial Sky (Amalgamation stage between Skypiea, Enies Lobby and Thriller Bark) * Merry's Lagoon (Amalgamation stage between Sakura Kingdom and Alabasta) * East Blue Park (Amalgamation stage between Arlong Park, Syrup Village, Baratie, Foosha Village and Loguetown) * Flowery Feast (Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place) Characters Playable Characters ;Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper ;Shichibukai * Dracule Mihawk * Bartholomew Kuma * Boa Hancock * Jinbe * Marshall D. Teach ;Impel Down * Emporio Ivankov * Magellan * Crocodile * Buggy ;Whitebeard Pirates * Edward Newgate * Portgas D. Ace ;Marine * Akainu * Aokiji * Kizaru Support Characters In addition to the following, all characters listed as playable can also be used as support. Cameo Characters In addition to the following, some characters listed as playable and support can also be seen in the stages or as shopkeepers. Trivia *The game shares several features with the Grand Battle 2 series: **An animated intro with "We Are!" song (Replaced by a generic guitar music in the European version); **The "Supports" system; **The map in the Story Mode; *Killer is the only member of the Eleven Supernovas who does not appear in the game (2 are playable, 4 are supports, and 4 are background characters) *Teach has a alternative level 3 special attack, using the Gura Gura no Mi abilities. This is done by entering a specific password and having Whitebeard and two Blackbeard Pirates members as support characters. *In the Amazon Lily stage, when Marigold or Sandersonia hit Hancock, they cry out "Anee-sama!" (Elder Sister). *By effect of being a sprite fighting game, some characters have their trademark features mirrored when they look to the left (i.e. Crocodile's hook changes to his right hand, etc.). The two exceptions are Zoro, whose swords are always on his left hip, and Sanji, whose left eye is always covered by his hair. * When Duval is chosen as a support character, he appears as he did before Sanji used Parage Shot on him. However, if Sanji is the party leader, his portrait and sprite will change to his handsome face. * Garp is usually shown without his dog mask, but if the party leader is a Straw Hat member, he will be shown wearing the mask. * When playing as Boa Hancock, if Hannyabal is used as support, he will use fireworks before and after the attack. * When Kizaru uses his Ama no Iwato, he is shown charging energy in his hands. However, in his sprite, he is actually charging and shooting energy from his foot. * Ace's trademark hat does not appear in the game because he lost it in his fight against Teach, but he has his boots instead of the shoes the Marines gave to him. * Little Oars Jr., Hancock and Sengoku have a different color scheme than in the anime: ** Little Oars Jr. has red skin and yellow hair (like his ancestor Oars). ** Hancock has a yellow dress and the purple Kuja symbol and red high heel shoes which is based on her attire from the Impel Down arc (instead she has a purple dress and fuchsia Kuja symbol and black high heel shoes as seen in the anime in Marineford arc). ** Sengoku has gray skin color in his Hito Hito no Mi: Model Daibutsu form. In the anime, his skin is golden. * Oda drew Strong World attires for Ace and Shanks in the games. * When a fight is started with any character and one of the supports is Shiki in the Last Resort stage, Shiki's Island Ship can be seen in the background flying in the sky. * On some occasions, some traits from the anime or manga are displayed in the game: ** When Perona's "Negative Hollow" attack hits Usopp, it has no effect on him, and instead brings Perona to her knees. ** When Usopp/Sogeking's "Firebird Star" is used near the flag above the roof of Enies Lobby, the flag burns and Spandam looks terrified (It should be noted, though, that enough blows to the flag by any other character with fire-based attacks, like Sanji's Diable Jambe, will have the same effect). ** In the Skypiea "section" of the aforementioned stage, the Giant Jack is present. If players deal enough blows to the beanstalk, one stem of it will be cut. Wiper will then use his Reject Dial to bring it down, allowing access to the Golden Belfry (which can also be hit, ringing it). ** When Hancock's "Mero Mero Mellow" attack hits Luffy, he is confused but not turned to stone. Curiously, this also applies to Chopper, Akainu and Bartholomew Kuma. ** Mihawk can send the Muggy Dama back to Buggy. * Jinbe is the only character who does not lose health when he falls into a water abyss, but loses GP. If he does not have GP, he loses health instead. * Using Luffy as support, he attacks with a Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle but if Luffy wearing the Strong World attire is used as support, then he attacks with a Gomu Gomu no Gigant Thor Axe. * If Shiki is used in an ice stage like Marineford and Sakura Kingdom, his Shishi Odoshi: Gosho Chimaki is blue but if not, his attack is yellow. * If Nightmare Luffy is used with any character, he will attack his opponent and then leave but if he is used with Luffy as fighter, Luffy becomes Nightmare Luffy and he turns back. * If Aokiji does not move for a while, he will fall asleep. * If Sanji fights against Nami or Hancock, his voice changed to a lovely tone. * The newkamas in the Impel Down stage who are watching the Musical Stage where Ivankov is performing are shown looking at the foreground instead if Ivankov is an active character in the battle or summoned as a support character. *In the European version, Crocodile is shown with a cigar during the small video preceding his level 3 attack. In the European version, the cigar is edited out. * Although Luffy has his Marineford outfit, Nightmare Luffy wears his Thriller Bark outfit, even when Luffy morphs into him. Promos Screenshots External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Official blog (Japanese) * Japanese Wiki *NamcoBandaiGamesEurope English Site Site Navigation Category:Video Games